An unexpected fall
by Willy Wonka is Wonking
Summary: I guess I'll start, well not at the beginning- the beginning didn't go so well. Look, I got transported to another world, got mugged and had my nose broken all in ten minutes-give me a break. Today has not been a good day. Warnings: OC, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

God dammit.

God fucking dammit.

(Or was it Goddess now?)

I was on Gaia.

You know, Final Fantasy VII, origins of the Broody Hero.

Look I was just minding my own damn business when- no, don't even ask, don't even. I don't want to talk about it.

...

Look I get it right, just, ah, give me a minute. I just need to recollect my bearings ok. This shit isn't normal, I'm coping alright?

...

Fuck's sakes, shut up for a minute and let me think. I need to think.

...

I guess I'll start, well not at the beginning- the beginning didn't go so well.

...

Look, I got transported to another world, got mugged and had my nose broken all in ten minutes-give me a break.

...

Today has not been a good day.

...

Let's not point fingers here, the nose job was not my fault. The guy came at me with a knife he obviously didn't know how to use and was demanding my only id! I wasn't going to hand over my bloody wallet.

No you listen here, I'm sitting in a ruined church in the middle of Midgar with nothing other then the clothes on my back. At least I didn't just hand over my stuff willy-nilly, I came out of that fight perfectly fine. It's not my fault that I didn't think to watch out for pickpockets after I had just been punched in the nose.

Heh, the other guy got a hell of a beating though.

But, ah, where were we?

...

Ah, right. I set my watch to match a small clock I saw on a family shop in passing, so hopefully they had the right time. So, I'm sitting in a ruined church at ten in the morning.

And let me tell you the game didn't do this place justice, this place is wrecked- I mean you can still tell that the place is a church but the entire back wall is gone, the ceiling is looking like Swiss cheese and the entire place is covered in piles of rubble.

As it was I was lying down on a rather decrepit bench with my hands behind my head as I stared up. There wasn't much to see, no stars, no clouds (haha), no sky just a slate of grey dimly illuminated by all the artificial light.

How the hell did the flowers survive? I felt like I was wilting in such a depressing environment.

I stretched my neck sightly feeling the soreness in my neck from sleeping on the bench, I ignored it, stretching out my arms and slowly sitting up, various joints cracking as I stretched.

I heard a loud creek from the entrance of the church, surprisingly enough two thick oak doors remained solidly at their hinges if a little rusted. A prepubescent girl entered the building, she couldn't have been older then eleven.

I frowned as I took in the pink bow sitting at the top of her braid and a particular shade of green in her eyes that couldn't be natural. That and the basket of gardening tools where a dead give away.

The kid started walking down the isle to the flower patch only to notice me and give out a gasp.  
Silence.

"Yo." I said, still staring at the mini-Aerith. She was even wearing an overly feminine pink dress, the color was all but blinding.

"Uh- hi?" She said nervously, her answer sounding like a question.

I stood up, arching my back, before walking down the open area where the yellow and white flowers where growing to sit against the wall there. There was no sunlight but it was slightly warmer then in the shade.

Aerith was still staring at me like a gaffed fish so I deliberately turned my attention to the flowers.

...

Why the fuck would I know what sort of flowers they are? What the hell do I look like to you?

...

I am not 'girly'! You take that back you piece of shit!

...

I like my hair! I'm not going to cut it because you think it takes away from my masculinity.

...

Fuck you, of course I know what it means.

...

Look I can stop talking. You want to hear about mini-Aerith and the bloody flowers you can shut up and listen!

...

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Um what's your name?" She asked, stepping forward hesitantly, putting her basket down next to the flowers still staring at me.

And uh, that had me stumped. I mean I could have given her my real name but it would have been so ... boring, you know? I was in a world where names like Genesis made sense I wasn't going to stick with my name when I could go under an awesome alias!

"I uh- give me a minute on that one kid." I said scratching behind my left ear- a nervous tick it you will.

"Hmm, well then Mrs. Suspicious my name is Aerith." She said sitting down cross legged.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I said aloud.

"What is it?" Asked the kid, all the nervousness she had been showing only a minute ago was gone- was she that naive?

"Mrs. Suspicious?" I repeated slowly narrowing my eyes.

"You're not-oh!" Aerith said, slapping her hands over her mouth, well at least she caught on quickly.

"Sorry Ms. Suspicious." She said with an embarrassed smile. Maybe not so quick on the uptake then. I felt my eye brow twitch.

"Listen here kid," I said jumping to my feet," they're aint no Mrs around here and the only Ms here is you. I am a man." I said with emphasis, my thumb pointing towards my chest.

It had the entirely opposite effect that I'd intended and mini-Aerith broke down into giggles. I heard my teeth grind together.

She didn't stop.

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Stop your giggling kid!" I yelled pointing at the girl who by that point had turned completely red. "I ain't no woman." I grumbled more for myself then her.

I 'humph'ed and sat back down trying to ignore the barely quieted giggling child.

I glared at her openly.

it took a minute before she calmed down, and was sitting normally rather then clutching her stomach.

"Your very pretty." Aerith said hesitantly.

"I ain't no woman." I growled.

"In a very manly way." She offered. I could go with that.

"But I'm sure you would be much prettier if your nose wasn't so swollen."She said. I felt myself stiffen. "Did you get stung by a bee maybe? I never have been but I hear that if your allerageric-"

"Allergic."

"-that your face can swell up like a balloon until it pops and then you die." She said with an oddly curious expression.  
A pause.

"How old are you?" I asked.

She blinked up at me owlishly before answering. "Eight."

Ah, that explained it.

I stood up. "Well Ms. Aerith it was very nice meeting you but I've really got to get going."

"Ah Mr. Suspicious you haven't told me your name." She reminded.

"Mercer has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" I said.

"It's far too masculine." Aerith said. "You need a pretty name-like Eli."

"I think I'll stick with Mercer." I said pausing by the oak doors, they where heavy but at least they made for a good exit.

"See ya kid."

The door slammed loudly behind me.

...

So what, just because it's a kid- if you where given the opportunity for a dramatic exit you would take it.

...

Just shut up, your all just trying to emasculate me because you're under confident.

...

I'm not compensating for anything!

* * *

A/N: So I thought I might try this out. I know there isn't much to start off with but I'm trying to get a certain type of 'feel' across.

Well at the very least tell me if it's any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

So I was walking aimlessly around Midgar wondering what it was that I was going to do when all of a sudden a-

...

Dammit, stop interrupting you-

...

No I was not lost-

...

I am no-

...

SHUT UP!

Jesus... ( or Goddess I guess) just shut up for a second, where was I?

...

I was not fucking lost dammit! I have a brilliant sense of direction. You don't get it, nothing looks the same in Midgar slums- you can hardly tell what time of day it is under the plate let alone where you are.

...

Dammit.

Alright, so I was lost.

I had made my dramatic exit, hopefully leaving some sort of decent impression on the extremely cynical eight year old Aerith and began walking in, well I'm not quite sure in which direction. Straight I guess?

So ten minutes into my trek I stumbled across a market, you know one of the really shady ones- the ones where if you don't blend in with everyone else a broken nose is the least of your worries, if anything my swollen nose helped me blend in.

So I was uh, misplaced in Midgar, with no usable ID, usable money and the only 'weapon' I had was a very rusty pocket knife.

...

I didn't use it in the fight last night because if it was sharp enough to cut, which I highly doubt, it would have been more likely to give him tetanus with the damn thing then faze him in the slightest.

...

Sentimental reasons. It was from my uh, lady friend, yeah let's go with that.

...

No! Not at all... fine, it was my mom's.

...

Don't laugh you asshole!

...

Look let's not talk about that, maybe later ok.

So lets say its ah, ten minutes later and I managed to acquire some money I could actually use through completely legitimate means.

...

What are you talking about? I got this black eye last night when that pathetic excuse of a thief tried to rob me.

...

The money was from uh, someone dropped their wallet, yeah this guy just dropped his wallet, it just, ah, happened to get me in the eye, you know- freak accident.

...

I don't know what you're talking about. My morals are not questionable in the slightest.

Ahem.

So I made my way through the market until I found myself in front of a very illegal looking store, I think I might have drooled a little bit. My feet, began walking before I had time to make a conscious decision because damn look at those prices!

You might not get it, but before my uh, rather unfortunate freak accident, I am very much an Australian and in Australia backyard fireworks are illegal, you just don't get guns in Oz like you do anywhere else.

The old guy manning the store's name was George, though I use the term 'old man' loosely because he defiantly looked like he could punch my teeth in despite his somewhat thinning hair and dedicated comb over. He gave me an overview of the prices and I felt my jaw snap open.

"It's cause of that magic stuff, materia." He said taking in my expression in a knowing look before pulling out a cigarette.

"Everyone's gone mad over it, now that Shinra's figured out how to mass produce them. They used to be a novelty at best, but now," He lit the cigarette and took a drag, "well it's driving more then just me out of business."

"No one's got any respect for a good piece of gunpowder and steal anymore." I said, surprised. Sure knowing how explosives uh tick isn't exactly common knowledge but you don't have to worry about a invisible mp bar every time you cast a bloody spell, the only thing that limited you was how much you could carry.

...

Shoot me. I like guns.

It was amazing, the entire place was packed with what black powder, nitrocellulose, gelignite, dynamite... It was really a sight to behold.

George didn't seem to mind my enthusiasm for explosives either, the old man was probably an enthusiast himself, and seemed extremely happy to point out various weaponry with various crude upgrades (that had probably been done by the man himself) and more and more unstable explosives.

Like a diamond in a sewer- that's the expression right?

I spent every dime I'd stolen of that ugly bloke two blocks down completely shamelessly.

At the end of my 'shopping spree' if you will, I was walking away with a giant black canvas bag, which looked somewhat akin to a massive hikers backpack, A face spilling grin was stretched across my face.

I didn't care about how suspicious I must have looked as I began making my way out of the market or the odd smell radiating from the dark canvass bag.

No, instead I began hiking up to the escalator that would lead me out from the slums and to the plate where I could find my way out of this wonderful, wonderful city where I could go justifiably blow things up.  
Today was a good day.

...

I don't even care.

* * *

A/N: Extremely short, but this chapter is really just a filler.

_*stares pointedly a the review button*_


End file.
